Happily Ever After
by Flames101
Summary: Set in the For You, Always Universe. Future fic. JJ tells her kids a little fairy tale. Oneshot fluff. JJ/Hotch (Story #4 in the For You, Always Universe-Reading Story#1, FYA, would be helpful, but not necessary).


**A/N:** This is a tiny little one-shot, set in the For You, Always universe, in the future. Reading For You, Always (or it's companions, Conflicted, and Protector) isn't necessary. But, I thought it would be nice to see where they're at later on. Anyways, this was prompted when I asked what I should do tonight and Jekkah answered with 'write her a bedtime story.' Lol. I'm pretty sure I'm posting past your bedtime, but I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Happily Ever After…**

* * *

><p>"Wow," Hotch breathed out, taking in the sight of his beautiful, young wife.<p>

JJ gave him a smile and a quick twirl. Her powder blue Cinderella-style gown belled out around her. "You like?"

Hotch snatched her arm mid-twirl, pulling her close to his body. He placed a sweet peck on the tip of her nose. "I _love_ everything about you, sweetheart."

She couldn't help but giggle at Hotch's extra sweetness. Not that he wasn't usually affectionate. But tonight, in his white, with gold trim Prince Charming costume, it was just all the more apparent.

They were currently on their way out to Penelope and Kevin's engagement party. Her quirky best friend had advised her party goers that the theme was Prince and Princesses, preferably from Disney movie fame. JJ knew for a fact that Emily was going as Jasmine and Derek as Aladdin. Garcia, of course, was to be Belle and Kevin was her Beast. At last count, JJ had no idea what Rossi or Reid were going as or they're significant others, Malika and Layla respectively.

"You're sweet!" JJ gushed, getting her stoic husband to blush.

"Sean should be here any minute. He's missed the boys and Gabriella, he'll be glad to spend some time with them."

JJ grimaced. "Mom sure wasn't happy about not being asked first…" she remembered.

"She'll get over it," Hotch reassured. "You know Amy Jareau, as contrary as the weather…"

He was referring to JJ's mom's ability to be your biggest fan one minute and then the next she was telling embarrassing mother-in-law type stories. Like the time he'd walked in on her in the shower while she was staying over after Gabi had been born. He shuddered at the image that flashed to mind. He'd received an hour long lecture on the point of knocking—never mind the fact that she had forgotten to lock the door. Now, every single member of his team could recite the story word for word.

His memories were interrupted by the doorbell. "That must be Sean. I'll get it."

"All right," she nodded. "I'll say bye to the kids."

JJ quickly took to the hallway, exiting their shared bedroom and heading down the hall. First stop, Jack. She knocked on his door and pushed it open. Her eight year old son—the step had been dropped years ago—now lived with them permanently after coming to an agreement with Hailey awhile back that she and Hotch were better equipped to give him a stable family life. Hotch's ex had yet to find someone to share her life with.

She looked around the neat room quizzically. No Jack in sight. She surmised that he must be playing in his brother's room, so she made her way to Henry's bedroom. But she found a similar situation there.

JJ let out a sigh. _Gabriella._ The three year old had her two older brothers wrapped around her finger. The two boys would do anything for their sister. They had it in their heads that she was the glue that bound their family together because she had _both_ JJ and Hotch as parents, and they each could claim only one biologically. It was an idea instilled by Amy and JJ had to admit there was nothing wrong with them being protective. However, she foresaw trouble in the future when her daughter became a teenager and started dating.

She knocked on the door and pushed it open, ready to see Jack re-organizing Gabriella's toys and Henry entertaining her with funny faces. Instead, the sight before her put a huge smile on her face.

Gabriella was tucked into bed, sitting up with a book in her lap; each of her brothers sat on either side of her. Henry and Jack seemed to be taking turns reading her a bedtime story. It was too sweet!

"And they lived…" Henry began.

"…Happily ever after…" Jack finished.

Gabriella clapped her hands in joy. "Again, again!"

Both Henry and Jack let out simultaneous groans.

"But Gabi, we've read it three times!" JJ's five year old lamented.

"Again!"

_Uh oh, _JJ thought. _Not so sweet after all._ This was her cue to get in there. "Hi guys."

"Mom!" both Henry and Jack exclaimed in relief.

"Mommy," Gabriella said, staring at her in awe. "You're a princess."

JJ chuckled lightly at her daughter's wonder. She joined them on the bed and reached for the book in her daughter's hands. "What are you guys reading?"

"Sleeping Beauty," Jack answered.

"Like twenty times," Henry exaggerated.

She smiled. "Honey," she started gently, looking into her daughter's blue eyes, identical to Henry's, to hers. "Why don't you give these two a rest, all right, I think they're tired?"

"Ok mommy," she agreed, nodding her dark haired head. She gave her such a solemn look; she was definitely her father's daughter.

JJ let out a sigh, not wanting to disappoint her little girl. "Why don't I give it a go? Would you guys like to hear a different fairy tale?"

They all nodded eagerly. This was a story she'd told both her sons multiple times. This would be a first for her youngest.

"Ok," she settled back on the bed. "Once upon a time there was a handsome prince—"

"Named Aaron, right?" Jack interrupted, grinning.

She grinned. "Yep, _Prince_ Aaron. Prince Aaron had a beautiful baby boy that he called Little Prince… Prince Aaron was happy being a dad to Little Prince… but he felt like he was missing something…"

"Because he didn't have a Princess, right mom?" Henry asked innocently.

Gabriella put a finger to her lips and shushed him.

JJ laughed skimming a hand over his blonde head. "That's right, Henry," she paused. "Prince Aaron had a son and a job protecting his great kingdom, but he always felt like he had more love to give.

"Meanwhile… Princess Jen was very sad. The man she had cared for, William the First, had to go far, far away and he could never come back…"

"Daddy was brave…" Henry murmured to himself.

She smiled sadly at her son. True to her and Hotch's word they'd kept Will's memory alive for Henry. Henry knew exactly what kind of man his father was through pictures and stories. Henry knew that Will was a good man.

"Yes, he was," she agreed. "He'd left Princess Jen and her son, Angel, all alone. They were heartbroken. Princess Jen didn't know what to do without William the First. She was very sad for a while…"

"Did she ever be happy again, mommy?" Gabi questioned; eyes wide.

JJ gave her baby girl a smile. "One day, Prince Aaron and Little Prince came into her life. They showed her how to smile again. They brought with them their happiness and Princess Jen and Angel filled up what was missing for Prince Aaron. They made a life together and had a mini-Princess too."

"And they all lived happily ever after!" Gabi exclaimed.

"Yes, they did."

"Again!"

This time it was JJ's turn to groan.

"Gabi, look who's here to see you guys…"

JJ turned towards the doorway to see her _Prince_ standing in the doorway with Sean. He smiled her way before the kids yelled out, "Uncle Sean!"

Hotch's younger brother stepped into the room and the kids swarmed him. Hotch laughed at the scene ready to leave his brother to the wolves.

"We'll leave you to it, Sean," he said, guiding JJ out of the room.

He stopped them in the hallway only to wrap his arms around her. "I love when you tell that story."

JJ kissed his lips. "Even though I butcher it every time?"

He nodded. "Even so."

"I love you, Prince Aaron."

"Likewise, Princess Jen."

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this. Just pure fluff. I hope you all enjoyed and will let me know what you think. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
